HAUNTED
by Rebel8954
Summary: Hades shivered at the sight of the pink and gold energy left from the Goddess of Love's disappearance. He spun around, shaking his head. 'Who knew that 'Dite could gamble that effectively' WARNING: M/M sexual encounter. CHARACTERS: Hercules, Iolaus, Aphrodite, Hades, Ares, Hera, Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Hesphaestus, Apollo.


"Now, Hades...you promised."

The Lord of the Underworld winced. _'I HATE whining.'_

"You DID promise, you know."

Hades sighed. It would be beneath his dignity to point out he'd been set up.

"Hades..."

"Fine!" The dark god scowled. "Just...stop whining."

Aphrodite widely smiled. "Me? Whine?"

Hades closed his eyes. "I suppose I should have known better to play cards with you."

"Well..." The blonde goddess giggled. "Gotta run. Places to go...lovers to reunite." With a wave of her fingers, she disappeared.

Hades shivered at the sight of the pink and gold energy left from the Goddess of Love's disappearance. He spun around, shaking his head. _'Who knew that 'Dite could gamble that effectively?'_ For a moment, he wondered if she'd cheated. Then he shrugged. It didn't make any difference. And if he admitted the truth, it would be nice to get that little pest out of the way if only for a couple of hours.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **IOLAUS! SWEETCHEEKS! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

Iolaus winced at the loud yell. Sighing, he got to his feet. "Congratulations, 'Dite. You just scared every rabbit in the Elysian Fields."

"Oh, pooh. Who cares?" The blonde goddess wrapped her arms around the hunter and squeezed. "It's not like you need to eat, you know."

"I like to eat," Iolaus mumbled around the mounds of flesh. "So...what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor, sweetie," Aphrodite slightly frowned. "You need to come with me."

"Uh...'Dite. I'm not exactly a free agent, you know," Iolaus pointed out.

"Don't worry," the Goddess of Love grinned. "I've cleared it with Hades."

"Cleared what?" Iolaus frowned.

Aphrodite hesitated. With a wave of her hand, she conjured a plush divan and reclined on it. "How much are you able to keep up with what happened after you..." She looked away, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Died. The word is "died"," Iolaus finished with amusement. Then he shrugged. "I pestered Hades for a while after I got here. I was worried about Herc, you know?"

The blonde goddess sympathetically nodded. She watched as the hunter restlessly began pacing.

"It was hard, 'Dite," he muttered. "I mean **REALLY** hard 'cause we both knew this was it. No more chances. No more reprieves." Iolaus looked up to see a frown creasing the goddess' face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Aphrodite smiled. "I just have the feeling there's something I should have taken care of." She dismissively waved her hand. "Don't worry. It'll come to me." She leaned forward. "Did you know Herc started traveling with Iphicles' son?"

Iolaus grinned. "My namesake. I wonder if Iphicles knew naming his son after me would mean so much to Herc." He paused. "I think it actually kept him sane. I mean, the baby coming so soon after I died and all."

"It did," Aphrodite sadly nodded. She recalled the dark days after Iolaus' death when she kept a close eye on her half-brother. Even years later, she remembered his anguished demands in the darkness for an explanation for his loss...for a reason to go on living.

"The last time Hades let me see anything, I saw Herc teaching young Iolaus how to use a staff," Iolaus recalled with a grin. "The kid must have been all of 13 or 14, I guess. He kept going on about how he was going to be Herc's partner. Herc was trying to show him how dangerous it could be. He kept knocking the kid down, but the kid would still keep getting up for more."

"Hey, he's an Iolaus, right?" Aphrodite grinned.

Iolaus flashed her a matching grin. "What do you need me for, 'Dite?" he suddenly asked.

The blonde goddess blinked at the sudden shift in the conversation. "Well, it's about Herc..." she began.

"Nothing happened to Iolaus, did it?" the hunter suddenly demanded. "Oh, gods, 'Dite! Tell me the kid's okay. Tell me Herc's not blaming himself for something...wait, how many years have passed since I saw the kid?"

"Nothing happened to him," Aphrodite assured the hunter. "Well...nothing bad. It's been about 10 years since you saw him. What happened is that he's fallen in love and gotten married."

"And Herc's not letting him travel with him anymore," Iolaus guessed.

"Yeah," Aphrodite slowly nodded. "And the kid...well, he's not a kid anymore. And he **IS** Iphicles' heir."

"Prince of Corinth...the next King of Corinth. Can't have him off running around with a wandering hero," Iolaus flatly judged. "I can understand Iphicles' point of view."

"Hey! It's not Iphicles' decision!" the Goddess of Love interrupted. "He's always been in favor of his son traveling with Herkie. Told those councilors of his off more than once about it." At Iolaus' puzzled look, she laughed. "You don't know! Iphicles had a second son, Jason. I guess he was born after you last looked in on them." She patted the couch next to her in silent invitation.

Suddenly weary, Iolaus sat next to the goddess. "So Iolaus is getting married and it's Herc that's stopping him from traveling?"

Aphrodite nodded. "The kid's sorta torn, you know? Duty to his father. Duty to his bride. Duty to his friend."

Iolaus gave the goddess a shrewd look. "What does the kid really want?"

"He wanted to travel with Hercules," Aphrodite truthfully replied. "Until he fell in love."

Iolaus silently nodded. "So...you want me to help...how?"

The goddess hesitated. "It's Herkie, sweetie. He really put on a good front at Iolaus' wedding. Little Jason's ten years old now. He took him fishing. He had a really good visit with Iphicles."

"Then left alone," Iolaus guessed.

"Yeah," Aphrodite sadly nodded. "He's been alone for the last couple of months. And he's not doing the alone thing very well." She eyed the silent hunter for a few seconds. "I got Hades to agree to let you go to him tonight."

"I can't," Iolaus snapped. He stood and began pacing once again.

"Why not?!" Aphrodite demanded.

"I can't do this to him, 'Dite!" Iolaus shook his head. "Show up and spend one night with him? Then what? He'll feel even more alone than ever when I'm back here again!" He irritably waved at the surrounding countryside. "And I can't do that to me either," he muttered. "Herc's immortality really bites."

"Sweetie, listen to me." Aphrodite rose and put herself in the path of the hunter's pacing. She waited until he looked up at her. "In all the time you've been...gone, when things with Herkie's gotten really bad, Heffie would spend some time with him."

"Hesphaestus?" Iolaus asked in confusion.

"Yes, Hesphaestus," the goddess nodded. "You know, neither of them are big on talking." She saw the ghost of a smile on Iolaus' face. "But...Heffie said it was a comfortable silence. Neither of them **HAD** to talk."

"And now?" Iolaus asked when she didn't continue.

"He told Heffie to go away," Aphrodite quietly explained. "Sweetie, I don't know if Herkie's immortal or not. Being a half-god...I just don't know. But I **DO** know he's got an incredibly long lifespan ahead of him...assuming he doesn't do anything really stupid, you know?"

"He wouldn't dare!" Iolaus angrily snorted.

"Why not?" Aphrodite demanded, hands on her hips. "He's depressed enough!"

"Because I made him promise not to, that's why!" Iolaus shouted back. He saw her grin and relaxed. "Years ago...after that mess with Dahok."

"Doesn't mean he can't throw himself into some situation...playing hero..." Aphrodite's voice trailed off. She saw Iolaus frown in thought. "He's really depressed, sweetie."

Iolaus backed off, holding his hands in front of him. "It'll hurt him more than it'll help," he muttered. "I'd take the pain of losing him all over again if I thought it would help him. I really would."

'Dite suddenly grinned. "That's it." When Iolaus quizzically looked at her. "I just remembered what it is that I should have done." She giggled. "You let me worry about the future, sweetie. But right now we gotta take care of Herkie." She stepped forward and grasped the hunter's hands in hers. "Sometimes he forgets the promise he made you."

Iolaus paled. "I'll kick his ass," he threatened.

The goddess grinned. "Well...whatever the two of you were into." She giggled at the hunter's sudden blush. "Cut him some slack, sweetie," she urged. "He just hurts so bad sometimes."

"Whatever it takes," Iolaus nodded. "I'll deal with it later."

Aphrodite gave him a sly grin. "C'mon. I'll take you to him. Then I gotta get some work done." Before the hunter could question her, they disappeared from the Elysian Fields.

When Iolaus regained his balance, they were standing at the edge of the circle of light cast by a crackling campfire. Curled around himself like a hurt child, Hercules lay sleeping a few feet from the flames. Iolaus caught his breath at the sight of dried tear tracks on his friend's face.

"I'll be back at dawn," Aphrodite whispered. She lightly kissed Iolaus on the cheek then disappeared.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hades looked up in surprise then groaned when Aphrodite appeared. "Now what?" he grunted.

The Goddess of Love smiled then conjured a comfortable leather chair. Sitting, she propped her pink-sandaled feet up on Hades' desk. "You and I have to talk," she announced.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iolaus slowly approached his friend. He was surprised to see the demigod had lost some weight. Although briefly wondering if his partner had been ill, he silently acknowledged the weight loss was probably the result of grief. The demigod had never stopped grieving for his lost partner, best friend, and lover.

Those in the Elysian Fields could hear the thoughts of those still alive. At first, the demigod's grief and anguish had been clearly heard by the distraught hunter. That had been had been what drove him to continually pester Hades for information about the demigod. Soon Hercules controlled his grief and pain as though knowing how much it hurt Iolaus.

But rarely a day went by that Iolaus hadn't heard words of love from Hercules' thoughts...even when the demigod had anguished over his loss.

Kneeling next to the demigod, Iolaus clamped down his own sharp pain in knowing how briefly they would be together. He gently touched Hercules' shoulder then yelped as the demigod, suddenly fully awake, grabbed him and flipped him to the ground.

Hercules had the intruder flat on his back and was straddling him hardly before he had his eyes open. Then he froze as he stared down into blue eyes...blue eyes that had begun haunting his dreams every night.

"Hi, buddy," Iolaus gently greeted.

Years ago, when Iolaus had returned from the Light, he'd used those very words in greeting the demigod.

And, much as he'd done years ago when Iolaus had returned from the Light, the demigod jumped away...putting space between them. "Who are you?" he harshly demanded.

Iolaus lazily pushed himself up onto his elbows. He noted the demigod's defensive stance with inward trepidation. "Well, that's a fine welcome," he grunted.

"I said...who are you? What are you doing here?" Hercules demanded.

"Oh, now that really hurts, Herc," Iolaus grinned.

"Don't call me that. My name is Hercules." The demigod struggled to control the clenching of his fists.

Iolaus saw the silent struggle and sat up. _'This isn't good. 'Dite wasn't kidding this time.'_

"It's me, Her...I'm Iolaus," the hunter carefully answered.

"Iolaus is dead. Now...for the last time...who are you?"

Iolaus winced at the cold voice. He couldn't ever remember his partner's voice being that cold.

"Aphrodite worked some sort of deal with Hades to let me come back tonight," Iolaus slowly explained. "She's worried about you. Tartarus, she's even got **ME** worried about you." He saw the suspicious look on the demigod's face and sighed. "Okay, Herc. What will prove it to you?" He shot the demigod an irritated look. "We don't have a lot of time, you know. 'Dite's gonna be back at dawn."

Hercules caught his breath and stepped back a few paces. "What did you tell me just before you died?" he demanded in a harsh voice. "No one but Iolaus and I know that."

Iolaus closed his eyes in remembered pain. "I asked you to forgive me for leaving you again," he whispered, fighting sudden tears. "You said you did." He opened his eyes, staring up at his friend. "But you haven't. Have you?"

"Iolaus?" The pain on the demigod's face was enough to nearly break Iolaus' heart.

"Yeah, buddy. It's me." The hunter slowly got to his feet. He waited as Hercules slowly approached, his eyes never leaving the hunter's.

Silently, the demigod pulled Iolaus into his arms. Instead of the bone-crushing hug the hunter expected, he found himself loosely held within Hercules' arms...as though the demigod was afraid to hold him too closely.

"Hey, Herc...I don't break, you know," Iolaus muttered with a shaky laugh.

"Yes, you do," Hercules muttered.

"Not from this." Iolaus slid his arms around the demigod's waist and tightly hugged him. His touch seemed to break the stunned spell cast on the demigod.

"Oh, gods... **IOLAUS!** " The demigod picked up his friend and nearly squeezed the air from his lungs.

"Ribs, Herc. Ribs!" Iolaus laughingly protested. "Awww...Tartarus! Hug me tighter, okay?"

Catching his breath, the demigod lowered Iolaus to the ground. Running hands through the hunter's blonde hair, he stared down at his friend in obvious dazed confusion. "What..."

"Later." Iolaus quickly kissed the demigod on the lips, his tongue aggressively thrusting into his lover's mouth.

With a strangled groan, Hercules felt his knees give away. He found himself hitting the ground on his knees with bone-jarring force. He held onto Iolaus as though he were drowning...because he was drowning. Drowning in a sensory overload of Iolaus' mouth and hands.

Chuckling under his breath, Iolaus leaned forward...pushing the demigod onto his back. Straddling his lover's body, Iolaus began pulling at the demigod's familiar yellow shirts. "I can't believe you're still wearing the same clothes," he laughingly muttered.

"You should talk," Hercules grinned as he pushed a very familiar purple patched vest down Iolaus' arms. He stared up at his friend and caught his breath again. "You're really here."

Iolaus tossed Hercules' shirts to one side. Leaning down, he put his hands on either side of the demigod's shoulders. "Yeah," he softly answered with a smile. "I'm here." He gently kissed his lover's mouth. "So touch me already...will you?"

Hands suddenly shaking, the demigod let his hands gently rest on Iolaus' waist. They slowly slid up the hunter's back pulling him closer.

Iolaus moaned as he stretched his body over the demigod's. His mouth moved to the demigod's neck. Gently nibbling, he smiled at the groan that escaped his lover's mouth. "I love you, Herc. Always have. Always will," he whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're crazy, 'Dite!" Hades snapped. "What makes you think that, for one minute, I'd even consider such an agreement?"

"Because you're the epitome of fairness?" Aphrodite innocently asked.

Hades snorted. "Use the flattery and flirting on someone else," he advised. "It's not working here."

"You **DO** owe, Herkie, you know," Aphrodite pointed out. "And you've always paid your debts, Hades."

The Lord of the Underworld grunted. "There are some things even I can't do," he sullenly admitted. "Iolaus has used up all his "Get Out of Death" cards."

"Well...maybe," the goddess admitted. "And maybe not." She batted her eyelashes.

Hades smothered a groan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh, gods, Iolaus...love me...please...love me...please..."

Iolaus had always treasured those few times he'd completely broken through the demigod's control. But this time, his lover's words held more than a tinge of desperation in them...a desperation that both frightened and saddened the hunter.

Hercules lay naked beneath Iolaus who knelt between his lover's thighs. Iolaus stared at the demigod noting the tightly closed eyes. "Open your eyes, Herc," he softly urged. "Look at me." When Hercules shook his head, Iolaus sighed. "I'm really here with you. You're not dreaming. Please, Herc. I want to see your eyes."

Slowly the demigod opened his eyes.

"Hi, buddy," Iolaus smiled.

"Hi," Hercules whispered. He gently ran one hand though the hunter's blonde hair. "I love you."

Iolaus broadly smiled. "I love you, too, Herc." He leaned forward and deeply kissed his lover. "So just relax and let me, okay?"

"Anything you want, Iolaus. Anything."

Iolaus saw the misery in his friend's eyes. "What **WE** want, Herc. Gotta be good for both of us. Remember?" He was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"Yeah," the demigod smiled. "I remember."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There's no way the other gods will go for this," Hades snorted. He eyed Aphrodite with hidden concern. _'She seems awfully certain about this.'_

"Let's ask them, shall we?" the blonde goddess smiled.

Before the Lord of the Underworld could say anything, she'd whisked them from the Underworld to Olympus. Cursing under his breath, Hades saw the members of the Olympian council waiting for them. _'I keep forgetting she's not just another dumb blonde. She's a dangerous blonde.'_ He wondered just how much of a struggle he needed to put up to save face.

"Hi, everybody," Aphrodite grinned. "I guess you've all read the petition."

"No way in Tartarus I agree to this!" Ares snapped. Disdainfully, he tore the scroll into tiny pieces.

The Goddess of Love sniffed. "Well, now that we've heard from the peanut gallery..."

"I agree with Ares," Poseidon rumbled. "Enough is enough."

Ares held up 2 fingers at Aphrodite.

"I disagree," Hesphaestus spoke up. "It is a debt that is owed. Honor demands we pay that debt."

"And you know where I stand." Aphrodite flashed 2 fingers at Ares.

"That's crap," Apollo spoke up. "They've both received enough favors to outweigh any so-called debt. I vote no."

"I must also question the wisdom of approving this petition," Athena frowned. "I agree that some sort of debt is owed. However, I'm not sure if this is the best course of action in the long run." She sighed. "Unless someone has a very convincing argument, I must also vote no."

"Athena!" Aphrodite looked shocked. "I thought you would understand!"

"I do," Athena sadly nodded. "However, I'm looking at the broad picture."

"Broad picture be..." the Goddess of Love retorted.

"That's 4 'no' votes," Ares gleefully broke in. "You need everyone else to vote yes, 'Dite. Or the petition is denied."

"Allow me to settle the matter," Hera coolly interrupted.

Hesphaestus glanced at Aphrodite and subtly moved closer to her. He knew how much this meant to the Goddess of Love.

Slowly Hera stared at the gods and goddesses of the Council who had not yet voted. "All of you owe me favors of one sort or the other. I am calling them in now. You will vote as I do." She smiled first at Zeus then at Ares. "And I vote in favor of this petition."

" **WHAT!?"** Ares screamed. "You're doing **WHAT?!** "

"Voting in favor of the petition," Hera calmly repeated. "Therefore, the petition is granted by a majority vote of 8 to 4."

"Ooooooo," Aphrodite squealed in triumph.

Ares crossed his arms and fixed his mother with a cold stare. "Why?" he bluntly demanded.

Hera smiled. "Because it suits my purposes to do so, Ares."

Ares glared at Hermes who was opening snickering. "So be it," he angrily snapped before disappearing in a flash of red and gold energy.

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Hermes frowned.

"Herkie and Sweetcheeks have my protection right now," Aphrodite assured him. "He can't touch them." She glanced at Hera and repeated Ares' question. "Why?"

"I'd be interested in knowing that as well." Zeus eyed his wife with curiosity.

"I pay my debts." With those words, the Queen of the Gods walked away.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules lay curled around the warm body of his lover. He felt warm...safe...loved...and satisfied in both body and spirit...a sensation he hadn't felt in many years. The thin blanket provided just enough warmth to keep the chill of the night at bay. His head lay on Iolaus' chest and his hand covered the spot on Iolaus' chest just about the hunter's beating heart. He felt Iolaus' fingers in his hair, rhythmically stroking the chestnut locks in a soothing, comforting caress. "Why did you come back, Iolaus?" he finally asked.

The hunter grinned to himself. He'd wondered when Hercules would get around to asking that question. "Like I said, Herc. 'Dite's worried about you. And she convinced me I needed to be worried, too." Turning his head slightly, he kissed the top of his lover's head. "Seems you were starting to forget about a certain promise you made to me." He felt Hercules shudder and instinctively held him closer.

"Just...so hard, you know?" Hercules took a deep breath. "It's always there...this hole inside me. And just when I think it's mended..."

"Like the kid getting married," Iolaus guessed. "Iolaus, that is. To me, he's still a kid."

Hercules chuckled. "Not his getting married," he denied. "Being alone again."

Iolaus held his lover as closely as possible to him. "I'd give my soul to change that," he murmured. "You know that, don't you?"

"Couldn't let you do that, buddy," Hercules nodded.

"Guess not," Iolaus agreed. He relaxed his grip on his lover only to have Hercules snuggle closer. He felt a sudden warmth in realizing the demigod still liked to cuddle. "Have I made it worse, Herc? I'll go if..."

"No." The demigod tightened his grip on Iolaus. "Stay...please. Until they make you leave me again." He harshly laughed as Iolaus hugged him in return. "Gods, that sounds so..."

"Loving," Iolaus gently interrupted. "Feels good to be needed like that, Herc. Thank you." He closed his eyes savoring the feel of Hercules' body wrapped around him like a protective cocoon.

"Talk to me?" Hercules asked after a few moment's silence. "Let me hold you...and talk to me. Okay?"

"Yeah." Iolaus lightly kissed the demigod's forehead. "Jason's wanting to build a ship. He's got this bet with Charon about who'd have the fastest boat. So he's bugging Hades to let him build one and race on the Styx..."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dawn found Aphrodite and Hades ready to leave Olympus. From the pleased smirk on Hades' face and the disgruntled look on Demeter's face, the Goddess of Love guessed the Lord of the Underworld had spent a rather pleasant night with his wife.

"Let's get this over with," Hades briskly ordered. He tugged on one of his dark gloves.

"Just out of curiosity," Aphrodite glanced at him from the corner of her blue eyes. "How would you have voted?"

Hades studied the blonde goddess for a few seconds. "Does it matter?" he asked before disappearing in a burst of black and gold energy.

"No fair," Aphrodite pouted as she followed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hercules was standing with Iolaus in his arms when the two Olympians arrived. He felt their arrival and instinctively stiffened...tightening his embrace around his lover.

Iolaus slowly opened his eyes and started at the arrivals. "You just **KNEW** this was one time Aphrodite would be on time, huh, Herc?"

Hercules smiled at Iolaus' attempt at humor. He released Iolaus from his embrace but kept a hand on the hunter's arm as he turned to face his half-sister and uncle.

Hades casually walked closer. He eyed Iolaus with a narrowed glare. "It's a good thing Aphrodite explained this wasn't **YOUR** idea," he muttered. He glanced at Hercules who had protectively moved forward. "And stop acting like a mother bear protecting her cub. He's more than capable of taking care of himself." Before either man could answer him, he turned to Aphrodite. "This is all your doing. **YOU** explain it."

Hands on her hips, the Goddess of Love walked forward. "You would have voted with me, wouldn't you?" she prodded.

Hades snorted. "Don't delay," he warned before disappearing.

"Voted for what?" Hercules quickly asked.

"Sweetcheeks, remember when I told you I'd forgotten to do something?" When Iolaus quizzically nodded, Aphrodite smiled. "Well...I got the idea there might be something I could do to help the both of you."

"Help?" Hercules carefully asked. His half-sister had good intentions, but sometimes she didn't consider all the consequences of her actions.

"Sure," the blonde goddess happily nodded. "Remember Dahok? Well, of course you do." She noted the winces on both men's faces. "Remember how you saved us from the sphere in the other world, Herkie?" When the demigod nodded, she continued. "Well, you never asked for that favor to be returned."

"A simple thank you would have been sufficient," Hercules pointed out.

"It's a good thing we didn't," Aphrodite shot back. "Otherwise, I couldn't have performed this incredible feat." With a flourish, she conjured her favorite pink divan and dramatically reclined upon it.

"Aphrodite," Hercules' voice grated.

"Since you'd never asked for that favor, I took it upon myself to grant it to you," the goddess casually continued. "Based upon the consent of the majority of the Olympian Council, of course."

"What favor?" Hercules demanded.

"The same deal you worked with Demeter and Hades about Persephone," Aphrodite triumphantly finished.

"Herc gets Persephone for half a year?" Iolaus frowned. Somehow he didn't see either Hades or Demeter going for **THAT**.

Hercules stared at his half-sister in stunned silence. "Are you...'Dite..." He took a deep breath. "They agreed?" he quietly asked. "All of them?"

"Well...not unanimously," Aphrodite reluctantly admitted. "But I didn't need all of them."

Iolaus stared from the demigod to the goddess in confusion. Then he saw the stunned look on Hercules' face. "Herc? You okay?"

"You're coming back, Iolaus. For half a year." The demigod's voice was eerily calm.

"Say **WHAT?!** " The hunter looked at the Goddess of Love. "Hades agreed to **THAT**?"

"I got the majority of votes," Aphrodite nodded. She hesitated then took a deep breath. "Actually, the vote was 4 to 2 against. Then...Hera called in favors from those who hadn't voted yet. When she voted in favor of my petition, she carried them with her."

" **HERA?"** Iolaus squeaked. After a moment's silence, he added, "Hera voted...yes?"

The blonde goddess nodded. "Wild, huh?" She stared at her half-brother in concern. "Herkie?"

"Thanks, 'Dite," Hercules casually answered. "I owe you."

Aphrodite stood, dissolving her pink divan. "No, we owed you," she gently corrected him. "I'm sorry it took this long to repay the debt." She stared into his eyes. "But I'm afraid, the six months runs along with Persephone's. Hades' condition was that you get Iolaus when he gets Persephone."

"So I gotta go back now. Right?" Iolaus guessed.

"Yeah." Aphrodite stared down at her hand. "Oh, **BUMMER!** " She looked at the two men with annoyance. "I chipped a nail! I'll be back in a few, guys. I gotta fix this!" She quickly disappeared before they could say anything.

Iolaus stared at his friend. "Herc?" He gently reached out and touched the demigod on the wrist. Suddenly concerned, he shook his partner's arm. "Herc!"

"Huh?" The demigod looked at Iolaus.

"You okay?" Iolaus asked.

Hercules barely nodded before turning back to the campsite. "What are you going to tell Ania?" he quietly asked.

"That I'm gonna spend time with you," Iolaus easily answered. "It's not like that hasn't happened before."

"Except that now she expected to have you with her all the time," Hercules pointed out. He automatically began kicking dirt over the embers of the campfire.

"Ania knows you have a part of my heart that she'll never have," Iolaus quietly spoke. "Just like Deaineira has a part of your heart that I'll never have."

Hercules sank to his knees and slowly shook his head. "I...want to believe, Iolaus," he half-whispered. "But..."

"Hey, it's only two months until Persephone joins Hades," Iolaus pointed out. He knelt next to his lover. "You can do two months standing on your head." He suddenly laughed. "Well, not literally."

Hercules chuckled. He gave Iolaus a sideways glance. "Yeah. I guess I can." He leaned forward and kissed Iolaus on the mouth. Sliding a hand behind the hunter's neck, he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Seconds later, he pulled back when he felt Aphrodite arrive. "Hold that thought," he whispered.

Iolaus snickered. "Rather hold something else," he muttered.

Hercules flushed as he got to his feet.

"That's the spirit, Sweetcheeks," Aphrodite grinned. She glanced at his half-brother. "Sorry, bro. But we gotta split. Hades will be really teed off if I don't get him back now."

Hercules quickly walked to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered. "I...don't know what else to say."

"Say you know you got something to look forward to?" The impish look in the goddess' eyes was mirrored with one of concern.

"I do," Hercules nodded with a smile. He released his sister and turned to his lover.

Silently, Iolaus wrapped his arms around the demigod's waist and hugged him. "Later," he muttered.

Hercules watched in silence as the two disappeared. Silently...almost in a daze...he turned back to the campsite. Telling himself, it hadn't been a dream...an illusion brought on by too many nights of loneliness and aching grief, he carefully folded the blanket. Catching a whiff of sandlewood scent, he grinned.

Two months wasn't really all that long to wait.


End file.
